dragonforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Through the Fire and Flames
Through the Fire and Flames, often abbreviated as TTFAF is a song by DragonForce that was first performed in 2006. It is on Guitar Hero III. It is their opening track of their fourth album, Inhuman Rampage. It's lyrics were written by Sam Totman and ZP Theart and the music of the song was written by Sam Totman. Lyrics On a cold winter morning, in a time before the light. In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight. When the darkness has fallen down, and the times are tough all right. The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight. Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel, through the wastelands evermore. The scattered souls will feel the hell, bodies wasted on the shores. On the blackest plains in hell's domain, we watch them as they go, In fire and pain now once again we know So now we fly ever free, we're free before the thunderstorm On towards the wilderness our quest carries on Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight Deep inside our hearts and all our souls So far away we wait for the day For the lives all so wasted and gone We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days Through the fire and the flames we carry on As the red day is dawning and the lightning cracks the sky They'll raise their hands to the heavens above with resentment to their lies(*) Running back through the mid morning light there's a burning in my heart(**) We're banished from a time in a fallen land to a life beyond the stars In your darkest dreams see to believe our destiny this time And endlessly we'll all be free tonight And on the wings of a dream so far beyond reality All alone in desperation now the time has come Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind Day after day this misery must go on So far away we wait for the day For the lives all so wasted and gone We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days Through the fire and the flames we carry on Oooh! (low) Woh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Now here we stand with their blood on our hands We fought so hard now can we understand I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can For freedom of every man So far away we wait for the day For the lives all so wasted and gone We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days Through the fire and the flames we carry on! (* - This line is usually misinterpreted as "We'll raise our hand to the heavens above with resentment in their eyes" (** - This line is usually misinterpreted as "Running back from the mid morning light with a burning in my heart") Trivia *"Through The Fire and Flames" has been a legend for its amazing solos and crazy pianos, the song was wirtten by Sam Totman and ZP Theart, and people have called this song as "one of DragonForce's best songs since 'Valley of the Damned'". *It was ZP Theart who sang this. *This song is also featured in Brütal Legend, during the mission "It's Raining Death," wherein the player must escape a collapsing fortress. *The song is also included as the end credits song in Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, and was later featured in Guitar Hero Smash Hits. Music video OFFICIAL THROUGH THE FIRE AND FLAMES MUSIC VIDEO Category:Songs